lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
X-Jump Promo Cards
X-Jump Promo Cards are some promo cards that are given with an anonymous magazine at some time. All X-Jump Promo Cards, save for 1 card ("Ashmouth Immolation Guardian") are Apocalypse Ultra Rare cards. Card List *(XJMP-JP001) Ashmouth Immolation Guardian ( ) (April 25, 2016) *(XJMP-JP002) Fierce Guard - Panther Magus (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (May 3, 2016) *(XJMP-JP003) Split Splitbot (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (May 5, 2016) *(XJMP-JP004) Hand of Solidarity - Marcus (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (May 13, 2016) *(XJMP-JP005) Hand of Harmony - Cassius (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (May 13, 2016) *(XJMP-JP006) Apocalypse Rustler - Ryan (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (May 15, 2016) *(XJMP-JP007) Apocalypse Wanderer - Fitzgerald (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (May 17, 2016) *(XJMP-JP008) Hieratic Dragon of Sebek (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (May 21, 2016) *(XJMP-JP009) Energyraizer (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (May 22, 2016) *(XJMP-JP010) Akatsuki Ryuhime (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (May 25, 2016) *(XJMP-JP011) Zephyr Knight - Zara (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (May 29, 2016) *(XJMP-JP012) Moist Princess (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (June 1, 2016) *(XJMP-JP013) Heavy Rocket Train Eurostar (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (June 14, 2016) *(XJMP-JP014) Shade HERO - Lunar Eclipse (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (June 18, 2016) *(XJMP-JP015) Knifewing Espionage (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (July 12, 2016) *(XJMP-JP016) Prince de la Garde (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (July 14, 2016) *(XJMP-JP017) D.D. Warp Knight (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (August 8, 2016) *(XJMP-JP018) Sargasso the Lost Battlefield (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (August 13, 2016) *(XJMP-JP019) Bolt Striker - Viktor (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (August 15, 2016) *(XJMP-JP020) Bolt Marauder - Robin (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (August 18, 2016) *(XJMP-JP020) Bolt Dancer - Omer (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (August 20, 2016) *(XJMP-JP021) Dry Ice Dragon (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (August 27, 2016) *(XJMP-JP022) Chemical Condition Transformation (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (August 27, 2016) *(XJMP-JP023) Cronomaster Howard (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (August 30, 2016) *(XJMP-JP024) Crono Crawford (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (August 31, 2016) *(XJMP-JP025) Pokémon - Farfetch'd #3 (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (September 2, 2016) *(XJMP-JP026) Galaxy-Eyes Galvatron Sin Dragon (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (September 4, 2016) *(XJMP-JPT26) Galvatron Sin Token (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (September 4, 2016) *(XJMP-JP027) Shark Drake Speartooth (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (September 12, 2016) *(XJMP-JP028) Predator's Bait (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (September 13, 2016) *(XJMP-JP029) The Aqua Vault (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (September 14, 2016) *(XJMP-JP030) Bolt Programmer - Lucien (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (September 16, 2016) *(XJMP-JP031) Sophia's Core (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (September 17, 2016) *(XJMP-JP032) Nightshade Goblin (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (September 17, 2016) *(XJMP-JP033) Rank-Up-Magic Wildmetal Wild Force (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (September 18, 2016) *(XJMP-JP034) Gimmick Box (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (September 21, 2016) *(XJMP-JP035) Gottoms, Lord of Swords (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (September 29, 2016) *(XJMP-JP036) Bolt Familiar - Mika (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (September 29, 2016) *(XJMP-JP037) Apocalyptic Knight - Skynet T-800 (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (October 7, 2016) *(XJMP-JP038) Timerift Guardian - Jason (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (October 9, 2016) *(XJMP-JP039) Calamity-Eyes Malice Dragon (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (October 10, 2016) *(XJMP-JP040) Tablet Crab - Kani (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (October 16, 2016) *(XJMP-JP041) Link Fusion (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (October 18, 2016) *(XJMP-JP042) Cosmic HERO - Hiro (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (October 22, 2016) *(XJMP-JP043) Speed Virtuoso Jonas (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (November 20, 2016) *(XJMP-JP044) Warhammer, Kazyk the Befouled (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (January 19, 2017) *(XJMP-JP045) Palaiologos, Honor Guard General (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (January 21, 2017) *(XJMP-JP04?) Blaze Warwolf the Burning ??? (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) (February 2?, 2017) Trivia * The dates that an X-Jump Promo Card will be announced is given from the birthday of one of LHK's in real life friends' birthdays, but has no relationship with them in person. ----